Following the Wind
by aquaria1234
Summary: A decade ago, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared leaving his younger twin and his Mother in Namimori. Now he's back, having no idea his younger brother will become a mafia boss, especially Vongola!. When Tsunayoshi leaves non-subtle gifts at the house, it's up to Tsubasa and his Guardians to find Tsuna before he disappears off into the wind once again. But wait... Who's Sawada Tsukisa?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquaria- *Slams head onto table***

**Seth- So you finally decided to make a KHR Story?**

**Aquaria- This is your fault, you know that right?**

**Seth- How is this my fault? You're the one writing it.**

**Aquaria- Well if you wouldn't stop pestering me about it! Why don't you write it?!**

**Seth- I don't feel like it.**

**Aquaria- And you say I'm the lazy one!**

**Seth- That reminds me, you still have the other stories to finish... They're not even half finish.**

**Aquaria- I know! I know!**

**Seth- Then get working on it.**

**Aquaria- F*ck you Seth, I knew I should've Belle's House instead...**

**Seth- Anyways, we do not owe KHR, the only thing we own is the only OC here.**

* * *

_**Dame-Tsunayoshi's Journal  
**_

_**March 22, 20XX**_

_**My Regrets and Forgiveness**_

_**'My only regret was leaving without a word... I wonder how much more stupid I could become? Mother, forgive your idiot son for being selfish and all of his sins... Otouto, forgive your Dame-Aniki for making you and Mother suffer so much a decade ago. Even if I come back and you allow me in once again with a warm embrace, I don't deserve a wonderful family. If the situation was different... If I have never met him... So many if's, but I can't turn everything around, destiny has chosen my path. I must follow the wind. The only thing I can do now is hope and pray... Mother, Otouto, I hope you live the life I wish I could have join. **_

_** -Dame-Tsunayoshi**_

* * *

A couple hundred miles away from Namimori, large-doe caramel eyes slowly opened, blinking out the tiredness as he sat up on the roof. Staring up at the orange sky, he smiled when he felt the wind brush through his gravity-defying hair and towards the way to Namimori.

Slowly standing up, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and took in the deep breath of fresh wind.

Namimori... After a decade and a half of leaving, he'll be returning to his home town. Back to his family, back to his loving Mother, back to his immature but adorable younger brother...

To bad they will never know he had return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 27, 20XX,**

**After about 3-4 days of travel, I have finally reach Namimori. I have to admit, I miss the sunrise I have yet to see, so I shall wait ontop of this roof until the sun comes out. That's the first things I want to do on my list... I should write it down before I forget.**

**[ ]See the sunrise**

**[ ]Visit Takesushi**

**[ ]Sta- Follow Otouto to school**

**[ ]Beat up people who dare hurt Otouto**

**[ ]Watch clouds from the school roof while waiting for school to end**

**[ ]Visit the Park**

**[ ]Try to eat Mother's cooking -I miss Mother's cooking-**

**[ ]Meet Otouto's friends -Hopefully he has some-**

**[ ]Give Otouto and Mother their late presents...**

**[ ]See the sunset**

**Just ten things I want to do before the wind starts leading me somewhere. I hope to carry out this goal in less than three days before I go... Three days, I wish I had more time than this. But I can't get to attach, it's was hard the first time, I can't do it the second or I'll never leave... Hahaha... Why does the world hate me so much?**

* * *

When I looked up from my book, I widened my eyes to see the sun slowly rise up, filling the sky with orangish streaks.

Though I have visited many place and watched their sunrise and sunsets, Namimori will always have the most beautiful sunrise. Standing up, I stretched and started to take long strides as I looked around the small town. I saw some new shops here and there, but there were a few old shops I had recognized also. It seemed that nothing drastically changed in Namimori.

After a while of walking and reminiscing, I stopped and looked up at the building in front of me. I smiled, and when I was about to enter I quickly took a few steps back, then hid behind a pole as the door slid open.

"Bye Dad! I'll be hanging out with Tsuba and the others today again!"

When I looked to see who it was, a small smile tugged on my face. Yamamoto Takeshi, friends with my Otouto? That's good, that means that my adorable Otouto is finally opening up as well as making friends.

As soon as Yamamoto Takeshi was gone, I walked towards Takesushi again and opened the sliding door. Softly but loud enough for Yamamoto Tsuyoshi to look up from cleaning the tables.

"Takeshi? Did you forget some- Tsubasa-kun! What are you doing here? When did you dye your hair brown?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yamamoto-san, has it been that long that you've already forgotten who I am?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi looked confuse for a minute, but then recognition flashed through his eyes as he instantly dropped the rag he was holding. "Sawada... Tsunayoshi?"

"It's good to see you again Yamamoto-san."

"*Sigh*... A decade has pass and you still call me that, alright Tsunayoshi. Take a seat, I'll treat you some sushi. In the house for returning to Namimori again."

"Ah... Yes, it's good to be back."

* * *

After eating in Takesushi, I left with an hour to spare as I hid in a tree, watching Yamamoto Takeshi and another friend of Otouto's argument in amusement. But then looked at my Otouto's room and noticed how it lacked life... Meaning he was still asleep making me sigh.

Same old Otouto.

Now 7:59, one minute until school starts and that was the time Otouto just woke up.

I found it strange though, why did he make his alarm clock sound like gunshots? Well whatever the reason is, it seems to do an effective job as Otouto scrambled off of bed and ran off towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow as I watched him eat, almost choking himself along the process, before leaving the house with that silver-head boy and Yamamoto Takeshi following close behind him. The amusing part? They forgot their bentos that laid on the counter.

Deciding to help my adorable Otouto so he wouldn't starve -why was he so skinny?- I manipulated the wind to pick up the three bentos and stacked them neatly into my open bag. With the bentos secure and safe in my bag, I followed Tsubasa and his friends towards school, which he was now 8 minutes late and now had a bloodthirsty demon- I mean prefect chasing the three down with tonfas.

With a chuckle, I quickly bypassed the walls and the oblivious disciplinary committee members and scaled up the roof with the help of my wind. As soon as I reached on top of the sunny roof, where I'm sure the bloodthirsty prefect wouldn't find me, I started to cloud watch until I fell asleep under the sun.

Waking up, I noted that the sun was in the middle of the sky, meaning it should be around 12:00 by now, almost lunch time. Speaking of lunch, I made sure the bentos were still with me and decided to add my own little touch with the sauces I had brought with me.

Soon the bell rang indicating it was lunch, I started to scale the wall again, making sure I was invisible. When I reached on top of the roof, I climbed up another roof and hid between the two large water tanks as I watched my Otouto and his friends walk into the middle of the roof.

Manipulating the wind, I watched as the bentos were discreetly placed into their bag, but that didn't mean they felt the sudden weight on their bags. Quickly, I left not wanting to take my chances on them seeing me.

"That's strange..." Tsubasa said, blinking owlishly at his school bag. "Why did my bag suddenly get heavier?"

"Yea, mines to." Takeshi said while Gokudera nodded in agreement.

Simultaneously, they pulled out whatever were placed in their bags to find the bento they thought they had forgotten at the house.

Takeshi widened his. "Woah! I thought we left them back at your house Tsuba! How did they get in our bags?"

Tsubasa didn't say anything, but he was too hungry to think about it. Pulling the lid off, ignoring Gokudera's protest and Takeshi watching the bento carefully, he was definitely surprised at the food as well as his two friends. Mama's bentos were usually plain but so delicious, but this bento was lightly covered in sauce as well as filled with extra food that made his eyes soften at a memory so long ago.

* * *

_"Aniki!" With a small hum, the four-year old just a few minutes older than Tsubasa looked at him with a tilt of his head while he wore that apron Mama bought for him only. The apron was orange with a large sun in the middle with flowers around it which always made him giggle at how girlish it looked on his feminine-looking aniki. "Aniki? What are you doing to Mama's bento?"_

_"Mou~ You know how Mama makes lunch for Aniki and Otouto everyday?"_

_"Un!"_

_"Well Aniki thinks that Aniki should return the favor and add something to Mama's bento before she goes to her afternoon class!" With a small smile, he grabbed another bento from the counter and jumped down from the stool before placing the bento into Tsubasa's arm. "Aniki made this for Otouto to enjoy!"_

_With a tilted head, Tsubasa looked down and opened the bento. It looked like how Mama always made the bento, but there was a few bunny riceballs and fruits, as well as light sauce covering over the meat. Yelling out an 'Itadakimasu', he shoved the shrimp into his mouth and his eyes widened as one word raced through his mind._

* * *

"Delicious!" Takeshi exclaimed, the shrimp hanging out from his mouth before fully eating it. "You're Mom has really outdone herself this time!"

"I agree with baseball-freak Juudaime! This is delicious!" Gokudera exclaimed, eyes widened in wonder as he have never tasted something out-of-this world.

Tsubasa wasn't listening though, he was just savoring the taste he thought he was never going to taste after a decade. Without him realizing, he started crying, which worried his two friends.

"Tsuba?" "Juudaime?"

When he finally noticed, the stream of tears had already thicken as he sniffed. "I'm... Crying?" He tried to stop the tears, but it just wouldn't stop as he was now full-out sobbing. Gokudera and Takeshi didn't know what to do but ask what was wrong. "T-The food... M-Mama made it but... A-Aniki..."

A sob racked through his body. For the first time in a decade. He broke down.

* * *

After he escaped from school, he found some delinquents around and found out hat they had tormented his adorable little Otouto a few years after he had left. Of course being the over-protective Aniki, he had given them the beating of their life and a promise that if they were even a foot radius near his Otouto, hell is gonna pay a visit.

This also left a sharp pain through his heart. Just how long had Tsubasa been suffering? How long had his Otouto deal with the bullying until his friends came? How long had he been abused by them? With fist clench, he punch the brick wall. Hard. It left his hand crying in agony, but the pain didn't reach his face as he continued his way towards the market.

It was finally he decided to go through the park to calm himself down. That definitely did the trick.

As he walked down the park, he looked around remembering many memories he had with his Mother and Otouto. The tree where he had gotten himself stuck after trying to get the kitten down, and almost resulting to break his arm if that strange blond man hadn't caught him. Then the time where they were playing by the river, and Tsubasa had slipped and fell into the river, and he would've been swept away if he hadn't dived in after him and dragged them out of it... Then the time when they were playing int he swings and both had fallen off and hit their heads hard together during the process. And that time when they were playing tag and somehow got lost in the forest-

You know what, it's best if he didn't reminisced about it. He may have many memories in this park but they always end in disaster...

Meanwhile, back with Tsubasa and his friends.

After school had ended, the two guardians couldn't help but look at the young blond with slight worry. He was very quiet ever since lunch, and they were still shock to barely find out that he had an older brother. A twin none the less! But if they were twins, then that meant that they should be in the same grade. And it wasn't possible that they haven't seen him yet, so where could he be? They wanted to ask Tsubasa, but seeing the troubled look on his face, they stopped and instead tried to distract the blond's thoughts from his aniki.

Entering the house with a quiet "Tadaima" and "Sumimasen", they were surprise with how quiet the house was. He began to worry and looked around the house, trying to find everyone until he reached the kitchen. To the trio's surprise, the brunette woman sat in the kitchen crying her heart out, but to Tsubasa's surprise it was from both happiness and sadness.

"Kaa-San?" Tsubasa spoke out, bringing his Mother out of her crying as she looked at him with a small smile and puffy red eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Tsu-kun... Go upstairs."

"Huh? B-But why?"

"There's a surprise waiting for you up there." Nana said quietly, stroking Tsubasa's brown lock back before urging her son to go up. "You better now wait here Tsu-kun, those presents need to open now."

"Presents?" Tsu-kun asked, then ran upstairs with Gokudera and Takeshi following close to him. When he reached his room, he looked hesitant to do so before finally opening, and inside he and the two boys behind him were surprised to find what was inside. "What the-"

Everywhere, presents varying to many sizes filled Tsubasa's room that the boy could no longer see his floor, table, and bed. Many boxes were stacking up, and as Gokudera and Takeshi were wondering where all these presents had come from and who they were from, Tsubasa kept glancing back to was the small box on his nightstand.

Slowly walking through the sea of presents, making sure he wouldn't trip and crush the presents, he grabbed the small box and carefully removed the white bow and orange wrapper revealing a black box. Opening it, a note fell on the floor and Tsubasa read it.

**You never expected to see your room filled with presents, right? Even I wonder how I did it myself, but for you and Mother I will go to the ends of the world to do the impossible just for you two. I know this small compensation from me will never be enough to show you how I love you all. I wish I can just come up to you two personally and tell you how much I love you, but I can't for a stupid reason. I regret for missing so many things in your life, but I'm happy to see you grow up surrounded with friends and being happy without me. **

**-Dame-Tsunayoshi**

**P.S- I'm sorry for eating the cookies Mother made for all of you, but I couldn't help it. I miss Mother's cooking. **

For the second time today, Tsubasa broke down crying.

* * *

"Mister... Why are you crying?"

Blinking, Tsuna looked up to see a small 5-year old girl with dark-brown hair and doe-chocolate eyes coming up to him.

"Crying? What are you talking about? I don't have tears, see?"

The girl didn't believe him for one moment. Climbing on the bench, she sat closely to him. To Tsuna's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her head against his side, just like his Otouto would've done when he noticed something upsetting Tsuna.

"You're not crying on the outside, but you're crying here." With that, she raised a small hand up to his chest, where his heart was located. "Why are you sad? It's not good to keep it in, so you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone!"

Tsuna blinked, then shook his head. "Girl, don't you know it's not safe to talk to strangers? You never know if I'm a bad guy. What if I suddenly take you away from your family."

The girl giggled and looked up to him. "Onii-Chan won't do that! I can tell that you're not a bully, you're very nice! And if you were a bad guy you wouldn't let me hug you like this!" To emphasize her point, she squeezed her little arms around his waist tighter.

Tsuna laughed and hugged the little girl back. The little girl giggled, but continued to look up at him with determined brown eyes.

"You're that determined huh...? I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was this little boy who had a family. A younger twin brother who loved him very much, a Mama who kept them safe and loved, and a Papa who had to work very far away but protected his family in his own way. One day, the little boy had to leave his family to protect them, and hadn't seen them for many years. Ten years later, he came back and watched his family from afar."

"The little boy was jealous, but happy that his family lived in content and happiness without him. For the next three days he continued to watch them, then the little boy left again knowing his family would be safe and happy. The End."

"No! No!" Tsuna blinked owlishly, and down at the little girl who suddenly had tears in her eyes and shook her head furiously. "It's not The End when everybody is sad!"

"Sad?" He asked, blinking again. "What do you mean? The little boy was happy that his family became happy without him."

Again the little girl shook her head and gripped onto his shirt until her knuckles turned white. "That's not true! The little boy may be happy for his family, but he's not happy himself! And if you say that his brother and mother loved him very much, then how can they be happy without him! And the Papa, how did he feel about his older son leaving without a word?! I don't like this story, so change it!"

"Kid, I can't change what's true-"

"Change it now!"

"How demanding..." Tsuna sighed, but complied and spoke with how he wanted it to end. "But before he could leave his family again for good, his little brother came. The little brother begged for him to come back, and told him how nothing was the same without him. The little brother told him how much he missed sleeping with his older brother and only finding an empty bed in his older brother's room, how their Mother cried everyday for their oldest son to come back, how Papa sent many search parties for him. In the end, the little boy saw his horrible mistake, and came back to their... Family. They cried, laughed, and told each other how much they loved each other. And the little boy made a promise... A promise to never leave again... The... The End."

"Much better..." The little girl said, hugging Tsuna when she noticed the older boy trembling. "Your family must miss you... You know, I have two older brother... But I never met Bigger Brother, and when I asked where he went Kaa-San and Aniki always told me that he went to a big adventure somewhere in the world. I wish... I wish I could have met him... Onii-Chan? If you meet my brother, can you tell him that I love him and tell him that I want him to come home?"

"...Tsunayoshi."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Tsunayoshi little girl."

"Un! Then you can call me Tsukisa!"

* * *

**March 27, 20XX**

**I met this little girl in the park after I somehow got all the presents into Otouto's and Mother's room. She's strange, but very observant as she knew I was very upset. This little girl, she reminds me so much of Tsubasa. Tsuki is the little girl's name, so innocent, adorable, and very demanding. Yet she has me wrapped around her little fingers as I agreed to meet with her again tomorrow. **

**Well, I guess I have a little companion for the next two days. I also decided to give her that bunny plushie I wanted to give to Tsubasa, but I don't think he needs a stuff plushie. He's 14 year's old now, and all I will be doing is insult him for giving something like that. But I swore I saw a small plushie exactly like that hidden under his bed. It looked eerily the same plushie I gave him 11 years ago... Did he actually keep that plushie?**

**As for that story she forced me to tell her, I was surprised at how she demanded that I change the ending of the story. So I did, telling her the vision I wanted to end... Haha, that little girl. I wish I could return home, but I can't. I'm a coward, I can't face my family after leaving them like that. **

**Sigh, I wish my life wasn't as complicated and confusing.**

**-Dame-Tsunayoshi**


End file.
